Fall with Me
by Kirbicans
Summary: Ana and Christian were childhood friends until Ana's family moved away. Fast forward to senior year and look whose back. With baggage.
1. Trapped

What a wonderful outlet writing can be! This is the introduction to a story I thought of in my noggin early this morning. I write for fun so please don't ruin it with negativity. I do not own FSOG. Happy reading!

Inhale.

Pain. Excruciating pain everywhere.

Exhale.

Where am I? I can't see anything.

Inhale.

Holy shit, why am I in so much pain?

Exhale.

Who would do this to me?

Breathe Ana breathe. Focus on breathing. If I stop focusing on breathing I'll think about other things like the sharpness pushing against the back of my head. Or the events that lead me here. Or the fact that there's something so heavy on top of me that I can't move at all. Not even to wiggle my fingers.

Stop.

Breathe. No panic attacks now Ana.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Good.

Focus on what you know.

What I know... what do I know?

I know I'm trapped, scared and having an inner monologue in my head.

My God, what if I die here? Who would know the truth? Or would anyone find me?

Inhale.

Exhale.

Crunch.

"Ana?"

I hold my breath. Not you.

"Ana, baby, can you hear me?!"

I feel some weight lifted off me and light shines through the fabric over my eyes.

I hear a gasp.

"Ana!"

I feel a hand caressing my cheek. I want to scream for help but I know if I do I'm as good as dead.

i can't hold my breath for too much longer. I'm already too weak.

Moments pass, it feels like hours.

The hand leaves my cheek and the shimmer of light that was poking through my blindfold is gone.

"I'm sorry it came to this. You pushed him too far."

Crunch.

Crunch.

Crunch.

I hear footsteps fading away in the gravel and let my breath go. A loud wheeze escapes and I start coughing. It feels like a thousand knives stabbing my chest and tears start rolling.

I need to get out of here but how? I wiggle myself a little.

Whoever moved all that weight off of me didn't put it back on. I wiggle again.

Crunch.

I freeze and let out a loud scream when I'm yanked from the ground.

The pain I was experiencing before tenfolds and I feel myself letting go.

This is it.

"Christian.."

Click.

 **This is just a preview not an actual chapter :)**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own FSOG. Happy Reading!

* * *

I throw myself backwards onto my bed and stare at the ceiling. I thought packing was bad but unpacking is so much worse. Looking at all the boxes stacked around the room, I contemplate throwing it all way just to avoid it. Mom started helping me put my clothes away for a solid 10 minutes before she gave up and mumbled something about going to the store for some essential needs. I roll my eyes thinking about her excuse to avoid unpacking but pout when I realized I should of went with her.

My phone buzzes on the nightstand that I just assembled.

"Jose," I whisper with a smile.

 _I miss you already._

Jose is my boyfriend of two years that I left behind in New York. We decided to give long distance a try after going over our options. He was the only person I really felt comfortable with and I couldn't stand losing him... being alone.

My mom, Carla, mentioned casually one day at dinner that we were moving across the country to Seattle. I did a spit take while Jose dropped his spoon in his soup, splashing the both of us. She stood up and walked right out of the room and didn't say anything to us for the rest of the night.

We sat in shock until Jose grabbed my hand and walked me to my room. We sat down on the bed and he held me as I cried.

" _I can't lose you," I sobbed on his shoulder._

 _His hand rubbed my back, "Then you won't."_

 _I glanced up at him, "But... it's across the country. We won't see each other."_

 _He stared into my eyes and kissed my forehead, "Skype, baby... texting and calling. You bet your sweet ass that I'll be taking flights to see your beautiful face whenever I want too."_

 _I scrunched up my nose and sighed, "It's not the same." I pushed him against the mattress and climbed on top of him. "I won't be able to do this." I leaned down and kissed his lips. "Or this." I moved downwards to his neck. "Or..." I grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it off him and kissed his chest. My hands started to travel downward when his hand grabbed mine._

" _Baby, don't. As much as I love to continue this, I need you to tell me that we," he motioned between us with his hands, "are okay. That we'll do our best to keep in touch and be a couple the best we can. It's not going to be easy. We see each other everyday and we wont have that constant connection anymore."_

 _I sighed and climbed off him. I didn't want to think about that._

" _Ana," he looked at me desperately._

 _I stared into his eyes and seen how sad they were. We've been through so much together and he has kept me safe and loved. I feel my chest get heavy as I think of losing him.  
I caressed his cheek and kissed his lips, "Okay. Let's do this."_

 _He smiled, "Call me everyday. Send me a picture of your sweet smile," he touched my lips and traced his hands downwards, "Maybe a snap of these beauties," I giggled and shook my head. He pulled my hips, moving me towards him and flipped me on my back. He let out a loud laugh and a devilish grin, "Oh the skype sessions we will have."_

" _In your dreams, Rodriguez."_

 _He leaned down and kissed me, "Ana... if he does anything to you. You call me the second it happens. Do not let him get away with anything. I mean it. If he thinks he can get away with things now that I won't be there, he is crazy."_

 _I nodded... I really didn't want to think about that. I felt panic rise in my chest. I haven't thought of that yet. Being in a house with him and my mom. No Jose to save me anymore. My breathing increased and my vision blurred._

" _Shhhh. I got you baby. Breathe."_

" _I love you Jose," I cried clutching onto him. He rocked me and rubbed my back. "I love you too, Ana. We got this."_

I shake my head from the memories and blow out a gust of air as I text him back.

 _Ditto, baby._

I toss my phone on the bed and open the box by my feet. Tears threaten my eyes as I look at the painting laying on top. Jose is an excellent artist and I am his muse, or so he tells me. The painting is of me, looking over my shoulder with a look of desire on my face. My hair is blowing in the wind and there's a reflection of a mans silhouette in my eyes. I flip the canvas over, running my finger across his penmanship.

 _I will always be there for you. No matter where you are. I want to be the man that you look at like this forever. - Jose_

Grabbing a hammer and a nail, I hang the picture above my desk. A reminder I'll see everyday. I smile and place my hands on my hips. What now? I walk around the house and see that I'm still home alone. I grin and push the boxes against my wall and place ear buds into my ears. I haven't been able to dance for a long time. I crank the volume up and feel myself get lost in the music.

Since I was a little girl, I loved dancing. My dad used to love it. I would run into the room and start twirling and stomping my chubby legs to the music he would play on his guitar. He would laugh and strum the chords until I would sit down and say, "I done daddy."

I hear loud voices coming from the living room and roll my eyes. My mom is home and so is her husband. I change into a sports bra, shorts, a tank and I grab a hoodie from one of my clothes piles. I feel the need to run.

I sneak out the back door because I don't want to interrupt the yelling match they are currently having in the living room. Standing by the door I gasp. You can see the Seattle skyline from here. It's beautiful. Climbing down from the patio I glance around the property. It looks like somebody cut out a space in the woods just for our house. It's totally secluded and I love it. It's something I didn't have in New York.

I put my iPod on shuffle and run down the long driveway to to the road. Our house is nestled at the very end of a dead end road. Ten minutes pass by before I even see another house come into view. A couple more minutes of running and I'm in a residential area. And another couple minutes I'm in the city. I don't know how he found this house for us, a house where it feels like we are living by ourselves in the middle of nowhere but only minutes outside the city. How perfect.

The farther I run, the more crowded the sidewalks become. It makes me smile, in New York Jose and I used to race home, often colliding with the innocent pedestrians in our way. Ten more minutes and I've come to ashoreline _ **.**_ I stop, breathing heavily and cursing to myself that I didn't grab a bottle of water. What a beautiful sight. Boats are sliding around and people are leaning on the railings staring out into the water just like me. I push my back against the railing, pull out my phone and snap a selfie with the view in the background. I send it off to Jose.

After stretching, I start jogging back home. I slow to a stop when I'm pelted with rain. I curse and run into the first store I see.

The boy behind the counter looks up when I enter and does a double take. He stands up straight and stares straight at me. Clearing my throat I turn around and see I'm in an outdoor supply store. I glance over my shoulder to see if he is still looking at me and... yes he is. Okay, then.

I walk down an aisle and smile when I see fishing poles lined up against the wall. Ray used to take me fishing all the time.

"Is there something I can help you with?"

I jump and grab my chest. Where did he come from? I didn't even hear him!

"Uh, n-no I'm okay, thank you."

He doesn't move but instead squints his eyes at me again, "I know you."

I step back and glare at him. I don't know him and I certainly don't like that he's inches from my face.

He looks at my stance and holds his hands up laughing. He steps back and does a spin pointing at me. Is this kid on drugs?

He swirls his hips and bows down, "My lady Annie Bananie."

Definitely drugs.

Nobody has called me that since I was a kid. My friends used to...

No.

"Ethan?"

He smiles nodding fast.

"Ethan Kavanagh?" He nods again and I push his shoulders laughing.

"You creeped me out, you ass! Do you realize I almost kicked you in the nads!"

He laughs and pulls me in for a hug, "Thank you for finally recognizing me, I was about to call the police on myself, I felt so creepy but I couldn't pass up the opportunity to mess with you."

He holds my hand and pulls me to the front desk, "What are you doing here in Seattle? Why didn't you tell us you were coming back?"

I shrug and lean on the counter, "My stepdad had a job relocation. Plus, I haven't talked to you in ages. I don't even have your contact information anymore!"

His eyebrows rise in surprise, "Stepdad? Wow. It's been long Annie. We have some catching up to do."

Maybe being back to my hometown isn't going to be so bad. I may not have Jose, but I can have my friends. I don't count on this seeing as we were all 10-12 years old. People change and I doubt that everyone is still the same. I know that I'm not.

I scan his face, it has been a long time. He has grown into a not so bad looking man.. shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes and a pearly white smile.

"How's Kate?"

He snorts and shakes his head, "She's nuts man. Always up to something that one. I can't wait to tell her you are back!"

"Do you think she will remember me," I ask.

He looks at me like I've grown a second head, "Duh! We were all best friends for years! Come on Steele, don't be silly."

The door rings behind me and Ethan welcomes the guest. I look past the customer and see the rain is lighter. I should really go home before it gets dark.

"I should get going, I ran here."

"Just to see me huh," he winks at me and comes from behind the counter for another hug. "You promise to come visit soon?"

"Same address?"

He nods and yanks the phone out of my hand, "I'm putting my number in here. You better call me, everyone is going to want to see you."

I agree and head out of the store with a sliver of hope of being somewhat happy here.

My legs are aching by the time I walk through the front door.

"Where the hell were you and why didn't you tell us you left," Jack's voice booms.

I jump back, why is everyone scarring me today?

"Sorry," I slip off my wet shoes, "I went for a run and ran a little too far."

He glares at me and turns back to the television. My mom points to the kitchen counter where my dinner sits.

I'm picking at my food when my phone buzzes in my pocket. I have four messages.

 _Beautiful. The view is pretty great too. ;)_

 _How does next weekend sound? I can fly out then and spend the weekend with you._

 _Ana?_

A goofy grin spreads across my face.

 _Next weekend couldn't come fast enough! I'll pick you up at the airport armed with kisses!_

The next message is from an unknown number.

 _Soon. Ana. Soon._

I scrunch my face, that's strange. It's marked twenty minutes ago.

 _Ethan? Nice try, no more pranks!_

After showering I wrap my robe around my body and send off another text to Jose.

 _Its almost 9. Don't be late for our date mister._

Twenty minutes later and I'm staring into my computer screen waiting for his face to appear. When it finally does I squeal.

A deep laugh escapes his throat, "Hi there."

I blow a kiss at the camera and smile, "Hey there, so... next weekend? That's a hell yes!"

We go over each others day and I show him where I hung up his painting, "Holy hell babe, did you even unpack anything?"

Giggling, I rotate so he can see the 3 empty boxes at the end of my bed, "Kinda. I put together a night stand too!"

He shakes his head smiling, "The boxes are still going to be there when I get there, aren't they?"

"Yes. I was hoping you would help lil ol' me."

"What would I get in return, little lady?"

I put my finger to my lips and pretend to think really hard, "I'm afraid I don't have anything to give you."

He puts his hands behind his head, "Really, nothing for my troubles?"

I sit back on my bed and pull the tie on my robe letting it fall, "Maybe I do have one idea."

 **Ethan POV**

I step out of my jeep and can't help the smile that comes over my face. This is the first day of the last year of my high school career. This year is going to be amazing.

"Yo, Ethan!"

I turn and nod at my best friend, Elliot Grey. As if the smile on my face couldn't stretch any larger, Mia comes running towards me and jumps into my arms.

"Hey, baby!"

I kiss her and spin us around, "Seniors! Can you believe it?!"

"How is the title of being a senior going to make our experience from the last three years any different? We still have to go to class, take meaningless tests and deal with these assholes until graduation," Christian says stepping out from the drivers seat.

"Way to dampen the mood," Kate mumbles cuddling to Elliot's side.

I set Mia down and wrap my arm around her waist, "Don't let him ruin your mood. He's just grumpy because of Saturday."

We all laugh, well everyone except Christian. My parents let Kate and I throw a bonfire party on Saturday and everyone ended up getting wasted and stayed the night in tents that we set up around our yard. Christian had the most to drink out of all of us.

"I feel like I'm still hungover," he groans as we walk into the school.

Everyone splits up and goes to first their first class of the day. Mia and I have all of our morning classes together. We swing our hands between us and I smile at her, "You look beautiful today."

Shes wearing a white top, tight skinny jeans and cream colored heels.

"I don't know why you wear heels to school, Mia. You know at the end of the day you are going to beg me for a foot massage because they hurt."

She sticks her tongue out at me, "Not true."

"It was true all last year when you decided you weren't tall enough and insisted on wearing them everyday."

She giggles and pulls me into the classroom. I shake my head at her and laugh.

We sit in the far left row near the windows, Mia sitting behind me. I feel her hands start kneading my shoulders, "You like it when I wear my heels... and nothing else."

I freeze and quickly turn around, "Miaaa. Come on babe! Don't tease me right now."

We are interrupted by the teacher clearing her throat, "Okay class settle down!"

My eyes widen when I see who is standing next to the teacher.

 **Christian POV**

These lunches are disgusting. I poke the 'meat' on my plate and push it away.

"Bro! You aren't going to eat that? It's delicious!"

Elliot grabs my plate and pushes the food onto his plate, "What is it?"

He chews, giving it thought, squinting his eyes and he grins coming to a conclusion.

"Chicken."

"It's brown and square," I argue.

He shrugs his shoulders, "Best brown, square chicken I've ever had."

I shake my head and look over to Mia who is playing with her food. I nudge her with my shoulder, "What's wrong, sis?"

She looks up at Kate and glares daggers at her. Kate looks shocked, "What did I do?"

"Not you, your brother!"

Elliot and I sit up straighter and lean towards Mia, "What did he do?"

She huffs and crosses her arms, "He totally forgot I existed!"

"What are you talking about, you two were all over each other this morning," Kate sighs.

Elliot and I look at each other and roll our eyes. Mia is probably just being dramatic. She always exaggerates things, I love her but she would be a perfect fit for a reality television show.

"The new girl! As soon as she walked in the room he wouldn't stop whispering to her, all morning! He's 'showing her around'," Mia holds up finger quotes and slams her fist against the table.

"That doesn't sound like something he would do," Kate defends her brother.

"Well," Mia sighs, "he's doing it! He had the balls to tell me to 'chill out' and 'babe, don't worry! She's an old friend!' Like, okay babe! That makes me feel soooo much better!"

Elliot snorts, "Old friend. Ethan doesn't have any friends."

I chuckle and bring Mia in for a side hug, "Don't worry. He wouldn't have the balls to cheat on you. Elliot and I remind him constantly that he wouldn't have a dick if he did anything to hurt you."

"You do not!"

I look at her and raise an eyebrow. She shakes her head, "Never mind, I believe it."

"Who is this bitch anyways? Is she coming back here? I can put her in her place, Mia. Just point her out to me."

Mia looks like shes actually considering it.

"Hey fuckers!"

Speak of the devil.

Ethan sits on the other side of Mia. He leans in to give her a kiss but she turns her head, "Don't even."

"Hey, Ethan, since when did you get friends?"

"Elliot what the fuck are you talking about?"

Ethan shakes his head and leans towards the middle of the table getting our attention, "You guys will never believe who I ran into on Friday! I totally forgot to tell you this weekend, but we were all pretty wasted to be fair."

Elliot leans towards Ethan, "Ethan, what the fuck are you talking about?"

"Ethan! I know you are my brother but why are you pushing your girlfriend aside for some slut."

"Slut?"

We all turn around towards the girl that has Mia so upset. My eyes widen, this girl was phenomenal! She wearing a green, short-sleeved dress and brown boots. Her long, chestnut color hair framed her face and she had the most gorgeous big blue eyes I have ever seen.

"Yes, a slut! You've been flirting with my boyfriend all day!"

Mia stands and puts her fist on her hips.

"Whoa, babe, no. You don't understand..."

Ethan tries to reason with Mia but Kate interrupts him.

"Look bitch," Kate looks up at the girl and freezes.

The brunette grins from ear to ear, "My lady Katie Matey." She does a spin and takes a bow.

Is she on drugs?

"Ana?" Kate whispers.

No. What? No.

That's not her.

"Steele is that you?!" Elliot yells, making everyone in the cafeteria who wasn't already looking at us, look.

"Ellie," she yells back.

Kate starts screaming like a fucking banshee and runs towards Ana hugging her. Elliot runs and scoops the both of them up, screaming like a fucking girl.

I can't move.

That's Ana.

My Ana's back.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
